1. Field
The present disclosure relates to an improved seat for vehicles.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the seat back of a seat for vehicles, a seat back frame, which forms the framework of the seat back, is provided with a cushion material, which is further covered by an outer layer. In addition, some seat back frames are equipped with a pressure receiving member for supporting the back of an occupant. The technology disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2000-236985 provides a seat for vehicles in which the pressure receiving member is mounted on the seat back frame.
In the seat back frame provided in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2000-235985, a rectangular shaped pressure receiving member is mounted on both sides of the seat back frame via a coil spring. A cushion material is provided in front of the pressure receiving member, and the pressure receiving member supports the back of an occupant along with the cushion material.
Here, a known seat back of a seat for vehicles has a configuration in which the upper portion of the seat back is swingable forwardly and rearwardly according to the body shape of an occupant. For instance, the seat back frame includes a lower seat back frame and an upper seat back frame that is mounted on an upper portion of the lower seat back frame in a forwardly and rearwardly swingable manner.
When the upper seat back frame is swung forwardly in such a swingable seat back, only the upper seat back frame may be displaced and the pressure receiving member may not be sufficiently displaced. In this case, the distance from the back of the occupant to the pressure receiving member is increased. When the distance is excessively increased, the effect of the pressure receiving member is decreased and comfort of the occupant sitting on a seat for vehicles is reduced.